Arian Wrath
by Simple writer
Summary: A new country rolls in and forges peace treaties with other lands. One kingdom declines the offer. The other nation doesn't take it too well and word spreads that a possible war might break out.
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Ari had just opened its doors to the outside world. Making peace with the countries that bordered theirs they met no demands with war or any other type of violence. Little did everyone know, the great and powerful empire had a dark side. Behind its fame and glory lied a country where those who disobeyed the law were punished severly. When the country emegered as a power they slaughtered their enimies in the most brutal way possible.

As the empire masked itself as the peace loving country that it claimed to be, people believed them and became allies with the superpower.

Alvanista was one such kingdom. The kingdom of Alvanista was neutral. The kingdom rejected the proposal. The leader of Ari was not satified with the decision. So when the peopleheard that thepeace treaty was declined, suspicion grew that either a war might break out or Ari will simply overrun the small kingdom. The news spread throughout the land. Even as far as Totus.

Cless walked through the town of Totus as the recontruction was meeting its end. He was heading to the house that used to be the town dojo where students learned swordsmenship. The dojo was moved now this place was just a home for him to live in. As he approached Chester saw him ran in his direction. "Hey! Cless!" He called out. Cless turned around to see his childhood friend hustle his way to him. "What going on Chester?" Chester panted abit but caught his breath. "Did you hear about it?" He said.

Cless looked puzzled. "Hear about what?" Chester grunted, irritated at the question. "Well some outside country wants to make peace with Alvanista. They rejcted the offer. The outside country isn't too happy about it." Cless still didn't understand. Chested grunted again. "Don't you get it! This random country might goto war against the kingdom of Alvanista!"

Chester's friend sighed. "I should know about this why?" Cless grinned, nearly laughing at Chester. "Maybe we should see whats up. This could affect us as well." Cless sighed again. "Well." He scratched his head. "We should probably wait abit and see what happens." Chester nodded and walked away.

He walked up the steps to his front pourch. Right now he was just glad to be home. He opened the door and looked around. Everything looked the same. The table remained untouched, chairs weren't moved. Everything was as it should be. He took a chair and sat in it. As he did those words that Chester had said continued to fill his mind.

_Maybe. We should g-_ He trailed off and fell asleep right then and there. Mint walked down the stairs after she heard the door close. She saw Cless sleeping and smiled at him. Ofcourse he'd been helping out iwth the town's reconstructing for quite sometime and he deserved a nap once in a while. She stroked his head afew times then truned to face the outside. Cless awoke, still tired. He yawned and looked around till he caught a glimpse of Mint.

"Hey." She smiled again. He didn't respond. Too tired to walk or doing anything else. He forced the words he wanted to say, "I had a run in with Chester." Her gaze kept watch on the events outside. "What happened?" Cless yawned again. "Apparently Alvanista might have its own conflict against some other country. All because Alvanista rejected a peace proposal." His eyes continued to close even as he tried to pry them open. "And he says that we should go and find out..." He fell asleep again. Mint knew what he was going to say and nodded. She helped Cless up and walked him to a nice comfy chair. There she sat him down and let him rest.

Chester paced back and fourth. "I should go it alone. Yeah thats what I should do." He felt abit strange talking to himself but there was no one around so he didn't care. "But then again," he countinued. "That would make them worry. And I don't want them to worry about me do I?" He grunted after every sentence he spoke and still was unable to make up his mind.

He looked out the window. The sun was getting ready to set. "Yeah maybe tomorrow." He nodded at his own words.

Morning came. Cless still sat asleep in the chair since the day before. He felt so relaxed that he was able to take on the new day. Then he suddenly realized that he was going to Alvanista about their current situation. He and Mint spent the morning packing for the trip. Chester was still asleep so they didn't bother. Quickly they hurried out of the town and to Alvanista.

((So the story doesn't quite get to the point. Well in my point of view it doesn't. Anyway, if you've enjoyed this story even alittle, then please send your reviews. Your opinion must be HEARD!))


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long two weeks but they had finaly made it. The shining directly over them which meant it was mid day. Over the last hill there it stood. The Kingdom of Alvanista was there infront of them. Cless and Mint made their way into the city to see the king. The gaurds of the castle blocked their way, "State your buisness!" One gaurd said. "Let us through please! We need to speak to the king." The gaurd sighed. "Your heard the rumors too." Cless and Mint nodded. "Well I guess you could in." They entered the castle. Eventually they made their way to the throne room where they were once again blocked by two more gaurds. "The king is in a meeting right now. Do not enter!"

In the throne room the king was talking to a messenger. "Reconsider your decline!" He said in a harsh tone. The king shook his head. "I will not risk the lives of Alvanista just because your country supposedly wants to make peace." The messenger was furious. Rinkles covered his forehead. He stormed off. "You'll regret this! With your blood!"The messenger was now gone. The king sighed and wondered how he was going to get through this. Cless entered and bowed before he could speak. " Your majesty. I-" He was cut off. "I know what your going to say and yes we are it seems. The Arian empire are willing to fight for something so small as a treaty. Might as well prepare.

Cless didn't say anything. Mint walked in bearing her staff at her side. "Is there anything we could do to help?" She stood next to Cless as he talked. "Im afraid not." The king responded. "Then we are sorry that we bothered you." He stood up next to Mint and they both made their way out the of the room. "One more thing." The king added. "The Arians have a small camp nearby. I'd advise you not to approach. I don't want to lose any lives till I can get this hole thing resolved." They nodded and continued.

Chester was still mad that Cless and Mint had left him behind. The town was now finished. He grunted again and again which only made him even more pissed. "How could they do that to me!" He stomped his feet on the floor like alittle four year old. "Calm down Chester. Look at how childish your acting. Gotta have self control if I want to get through this." He was yet again talking to himself. _Maybe I could go and visit Arche alone._ _She could-_ He cut the thought of at that. He wanted to see Arche more than anything. So he packed some food and clean clothes and headed for Ymir forrest.

"They have a camp." Cless said as they had left the city. Mint didn't say anything. "We sjould probably go check it out." She froze for a second. "Lets not and say we did." Cless turned around to look at her. "Come on. I'd really like to know what we're up against." Mint shook her head. "Come on Mint!" She sighed. "I have bad feeling about all this." Cless ran his hand through his hair. He paused for a moment. "Well lets just take a peak then we leave. Ok?" Mint nodded still unconvinced.

There was a hill afew feet infront of them. Cless rushed while young blonde behind him hurried. He went down to crawl as he reached the top. Mint crouched down next to him looked at everything he saw. It wasn't a camp, it was a barracks! The entire place was covered with Arian forces. "Whoa. They really are preparing for war." He stared at the site for a minute or two. "Cless watch out!" But it was too late. Both Cless and Mint were knocked unconcious. "General. Look at what I found." The man appeared to be a scout. The general walked over. "What do you want us to do with them?" The general grinned and chuckled. "Arrest them for trespassing." The small base had become more of a garrison town. With a small prison built for the captured to stay.

They were in trouble. As Alvanista made preperations for the war, the small Arian base made plans of attack.

((Oh boy. Its getting for what I have planned for the story. Hope you enjoyed it.))


	3. Chapter 3

I am the general of the Arian army. How I ever got this far in the ranks no one knows. Not even I know. The only thing I remember is the king being pleased with my skills and him moving me up on the chart. It was because he saw what was inside of me. He said I was a reflection of _him_. Ofcourse I didn't know what he was talking about untill I found out what he had meant. Harold, that was the kings name. He claimed to be the almighty god and has proven it several times with breathing life into a already deceased person. Then later I found his means of doing that. To me he really was god. He had the power to foresee events not yet taking place, current events and past events. Time after time again has he proven it.

But I too possess powers that are unknown. Even If I were to awaken them I would never be as great as king Harold, the man who started the whole empire. He is oldest man I ever knew. He was way beyond over a hundred years, yet he did not have pointed ears. He was neither elf nor half-bred. It didn't quite make sense. As time progressed I expanded his boundries thanks to his wisdom, and then I was actually convinced he was the bringer of life, he was...god!

No matter how farfetche'd it was, it was no mere dream. It was all real. But now, I want to be as great as he is. How to accomplish that is still in the making but I will find out. I have heard of the magical essence of mana and its abilities and I've done much research since.

All I came up with were dead ends. I still had a hunch, that with the right amount of mana consumed I could possess imortality just like king Harold. I was determined that I came to land where I heard possesed the sacred mana tree. As we approached shore I could feel it in my veins. _It is here._ I made treaties with local villages in hopes to get closer to my prize. One kingdom rejected the offer several times to the point where we declared war. If we couldn't have them as an ally, then we would have them as a province. As we made preperations two nosy pests spyed on our base a young boy and his maiden both appeared to be about the same age. Quickly the scout put them out of commission and threw them in the small prison we built.

I have a gut feeling that one of them knows about the mana tree. I have ways of making people talk and I will get that young blonde boy to tell me. If he doesn't, I'll use other _means of pursuation._ The end is nigh. I almost ready. Soon, soon, all I ever hoped for will come true.

((Well Im almost finished this story. This was just a small briefing of what the general has in store for the two young heros))


	4. Chapter 4

During Cless and Mints journey tward Alvanista Chester made his way to the elven village. Though being the expirienced bowman that he was Chester endured many troubles. The first night he was attacked by various critters such as the bug bear and wasp. The fith night he was robbed of money and nearly all his food. As it drove to the end of the second week and the forest was finaly in sight, he slipped and fell into a small pond which got his clothes and his clean clothes both soaked and filthy.

Chester had gotten to Ymir forest was happy as ever. He shouted with glee and ran with what little strength he had left. He had no trouble getting past the elvin gaurds since they knew who he was once they saw him, but when the gaurds asked if he was Cless, Chester said no and the gaurds mournfully walked away. _Why is always Cless? Well atleast I got through _He quickened his pace. Sweat poured into his eyes causing him to lose balance and almost falling in the water that surrounded the bridge.

It was mid day when he finaly made it through the gates and into the village. Elf children ran through the small roads of the village and not too far off the warriors practiced their archery. "Im here. Now where could Arche be?" It did not take long for Chester to realize that Arche's mother worked at the Inn, so he went there first. As he reached for the nob he paused. His heart grew heavy and his face flared up. Though this wasn't the first time this happened. He rembered when he saw Arche just after a centery in her lifetime. The years had been good too her and he still couldn't get over of how beautiful she looked even after a 100 years! Still Chester got nervous everytime he went to see her, which wasn't alot. Always thinking about what to saw to her and what to do. But he pushed those thoughts away and would just let it work out for the best.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob. Once the doop opened he heard a familiar voice. "Hello welcome to the-" It was Arche sitting at the desk. Her pink hair not in a pony tail like it used to be rester on her solder and onto her lap. "Chester!" She cried in joy. Quickly she looked both sides making sure nobody was around. Then she stood up, her body had matured alot. She took Chester by the hand and and took him upstairs into a vacant room.

She looked up and down at him and finaly said. "Uh what happened to you?" She said starting to laugh. _There's the Arche I know_ His thoughts began to rattle. "Long story." He replied. Chester's body was covered in minor bumps and bruises along with small cuts and bug bites. His clothes were tattered and muddy and overall damp. His face was dirt stained and pale. His once shiny blue hair was a filthy rats nest. He looked like a bumb. "Well anyways." Arche gave him a big hug. " By the way. Where are Cless and Mint?" Chester looked up and sighed in exaustion. "Uh...they took a detour. To another place." He sat down on the neatly made bed. It looked so good he just had to lay down. With that he fell fast asleep. Arche bent down and planted a kiss on Chester's forehead. "When you wake up. Your getting a bath." She opened the door and quietly shut laughing to herself as he strolled though the hall and down the stairs.

Chester woke up and hour later feeling refreshed. He was hungary as hell. He walked out of the room where Arche waited at the end of the hall for him. "Follow me dirty boy." She laughed again then she guided him down the stairs, through the lobby down another hall and into a bathing room.

"Here wash up and I left you some towels." Arche said folding the towels onto a small crate. Chester stared at her for afew minutes. "Are you ok Chester?" He took afew steps forward. "Seriously dude your freaking me out!" _Ta Hell with it! _He grabbed Arche and pulled her in close. "Chester what are yo-" He kissed her full on the lips. After a moment with one arm Chester was pushed back and stumbled into the spring. "Save that after you get cleaned." He sank under the water and blew bubbles in frustration. Arche left the bathroom and smiled to herself.

After he was cleaned Chester got out of the spring and was suprised to see clean clothes waiting for him along with the towels. He dried and got dressed. "Wow these clothes are better than the ones I travled. Alot more comfotable." He walked out in search for something to eat. Arche ofcourse happy to be of service brought him some bread and something to drink. It was the best thing he had in the past two weeks. The pink haired half elf looked at him and smiled. "Uhh about earlier." All was silent for 1, 2, 3 seconds. "Come up stairs." Arche walked Chester into the room they were in earlier today. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "I liked it." Chester's eyes widen. He was then thown to the bed.

At that very moment, _BOOM_! A loud explosion was heard on the other side of the Ymir forest. "The hell was that?" Chester and Arche shot up and left the Inn and headed north along with the other elves to investigate.

((I put this because one review I got said that this person wanted to know what happened with Chester and Arche. Hope you enjoyed it alittle.))


	5. Chapter 5

Arche and Chester made their way in the direction the explosion came from. Smoke still rose to the sky. "Did it start a fire?" Chester asked panting. Arche didn't answer. All she wanted to do was find out who did this and make them pay dearly for their intrusion. When they neared the northern end of the forest another explosion appeared just afew feet infront of them. "Whoa!" Chester froze as he stared at the smoldering crater. "Whats going on? Who or what made this?" Then all around them sounds of clashing metal and stomping feet drew closer and closer. Multiple ear peirceing sounds followed and everyone in their area started falling to ground in puddles of blood.

Soon the assailants were visible. They surounded Chester and Arche weapons raised and trained on them. Each and everyone of the assailants wore black armor and their eyes were the only thing visible. Some held spears, others held a different weapon. "Lay down your arms!" Immediatly the crowd put down their weapons and split in two to make way for what seemed to be their leader. "Im the captain of this millitia!" His voice was low but strong. He sounded middle aged. His armor unlike the others was a dark green which made him stand out from the rest. Chester swollowed and slowly began to speak, "Wh-who are you? And what are you doing here!"

"We are the Arian armada! We seek something of great importance. We're looking for the sacred tree." Both Chester and Arche looked confused. "Sacred tree?" Arche asked still puzzled. "Sir its not here!" One of the soldiers who was not dressed in black armor ran to his surperior with a rather large map. "What do you mean its not here!" The man in grean armor's eyes widened and the changed tone in his voice said he was very unhappy. The man now identified as the navigator flinched at the raise of his voice. "I-I must have read the map wrong sir. Th-the so called "Mana Tree" is a forest south ea- Mana Tree!" The navigator was interupted by Chester. "Oh so you do know of it. The general will be very pleased." He grinned then he turned around and faced the person who led them in the wrong direction. "As for you!" His voice rose even higher and filled with more rage. "You have just been expended!" He drew sword and with one cut downward the navigator was now in half. A blood puddle was formed as the corpse hit the ground.

The captain calmed and turned around. For a moment all was silent, the soldiers still stood surrounding the forest. "Now." He said finaly raising a smaller handheld weapon. "You may not know what this is but if you dont take us to the mana tree then I will have no choice but to execute you both. Do we have a deal?" The two looked down not saying a word. "Good." The captain laughed. "Alright boys! Burn the forest and move out!" Arche looked up eyes wide in shock tears streaming down her face. _No! _No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't protest, if she did then that would be it for her and everyone else she cared about.

Back at the camp General black as he was called because of how he handled punishments was going over his plans for what was to come next. "Bring in the prisoners. That expedition I sent in hasn't yet reported their findings." The one and only soldier in the room responded with a nod and a quick, "Yes sir." And was out. "I dont plan on starting a war. It would just be a waste of good man power and I need all the help I can get for when we leave this land." The general was muttering to himself seeing that he was now alone in his quarters and get peace to himself. If push came to shove he would take these lands like a flood of water. Nothing would stand in the way for the future of the empire.

((Well probably not one of my better chapters but hopfully it works.))


	6. Chapter 6

Cless woke up to a familiar sight. He was in a prison cell. But this wasn't like the other cells he was in. This one had metal bars on all sides like a cage. And it was far smaller than an ordinary cell. "Ughh." He struggled to his feet. His balance was uneasy and he stumbled many times. When he got his barrings the enviroment around him came clear. He looked down and all around. As he turned a figure caught his eye from a cage right next to him. Ofcourse it was getting dark so he couldn't make out what he was seeing. "Uhh. Hello? Anyone there?" He heard a female voice grunting. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Miss? Are you alright?"

The figure now identified as a woman looked to where the voice was calling. "C-Cless?" She could hardly speak. "Mint? Mint! Its me!" Cless was still calling but she didn't respond this time. Shuffling feet was heard. The sounds were coming their way louder and louder. The entire camp or barracks as it looked wasn't entirely made up of solid stone. The very grounds they walked on was grass. One soldier appeared infront of the boy. He unlocked the cage. "The General wants to see you. Come on!" Mint struggled to sit up. "Cless!" She called out. Her voice stronger this time. The gaurd unlocked her cage. He came in and pulled her to her feet. He got behind them and urged them forward. "Move!" The two walked passed afew corners because the way the tents were set up it was like a maze. "Cless." Mint said getting ready to cry. "Whats happening?" Cless was as confused as she was. "Im not sure. But I got a feeling were going to find out."

They came accross a small concrete building. "Wait here." The gaurd then walked in. He came back and beckoned them to come in. The two came into a small room. Inside there were book cases. Candles were all around lighting the room. In the middle stood a square table and several chairs. A big bulky man in armor stood facing a painting. "Welcome guests." He said calmly. "Please take a seat." Cless and Mint did as they were told and took a chair. "Now you've heard rumors of a war between us and a neighboring kingdom am I not correct?" The general turned around. "Well am I?" The two nodded. "I see." He continued. "Those rumors aren't a hundred percent true." He took a seat himself facing the two young blondes.

"What I seek here Is alot more valuable then land." He said looking at them both. "We're looking for a tree. But not just any tree. This one is special. Its called the Mana Tree. Both Cless and Mints eyes widened but none said a thing. "If you know of its location then please. By all means tell us. Our king says its important for the future of his kingdom. But I, have other plans for it. And if your lieing, face diar concequences." Moments passed and still not peep.

"You there. Boy." He looked at Cless. "Do you know where the Mana Tree is?" He took a deep breath before speaking. "No sir. I don't." General Black was not convinced. "Look me in the eyes boy. Now tell where it is." Cless saw those eyes again and looked away. "I don't know where it is." Still he was not buying it. "Now see here! I can tell by your expression that you know something. Now spill it!" Mint flinched at his heightend voice. Boldy the Cless stood up. "I told you! I don't know where the tree is!" The General was very short tempered. Quickly he grabbed the boys arm and slammed it against the table. Cless cried in pain. Black took out a knife and pressed it against one of his fingers. "You know where the tree is, tell me!"

Cless wouldn't budge. Slowly he began to saw through his finger. Cless screamed his lungs out as the knife cut into the bone and before he knew it he was one fingure short. "Gahh!" He began to cry from the severe pain. Blood began to drip onto the table. Still he wouldn't tell. Another fingure was gone. Both his pinky and the fingure beside it were no more put his head on the table was filled with tears. Mint looked terrified. Black looked at her. "Do you know where the Mana Tree is?" She shivered now wanting more than ever to make a run for it but those would get her before she could take two steps. He walked behind her and put the blood stained knife up against her neck. "Tell me. Or your friend here will loose more then his fingures." He whispered to her ear.

"Alright I'll tell you." She said trying to stay calm. "Mint NO!" Cless yelled. She swallowed then said, "Its in a forest near the desert." General Black paused for a moment. "How would we know which one it is?" Mint blinked afew times. "Its the largest tree there." He pulled the knife away. Hopfuly he bought it. "General!" A gaurd ran made his way to his quarters. "The expedition you sent out has discovered the tree you were looking for." _No!_ Mint's hopes had faded. "Where is the tree?" The gaurd responded, "Its in a forest south of a village called "Totus".

Black looked down at the cleric mad as ever. "You lieing bitch!" He knocked her accross the face sending her to the floor. At that instant an explosion was heard outside the camp. From the watch tower everyone heard the following announcement. "General! It looks like Alvanista's army is just over the hill. Their firing at us. Orders sir?" The General was with events that have taken place. "Ready the troops! Prepare for battle!"

Chester and Arche had led the Arian expedition to their destonation. There it was the Mana Tree and all its glory. "Here it is." The half-elf said. The captain stepped forward to touch the tree. As he did a force field appeared. "What is this!" He turned to Arche. "Why is there a barrier here?" "It was to protect the tree." She responded. "Well then destroy it!" She didn't know what to say exept, "I can't!" The was captain was getting angry. "You have three trys. Fail these attemps and say good-bye." _Here goes nothing_ Arche chanted. "Ice-Needle!" Large chunks of ice sharpened at the point formed and pounded the barrier but to now avail.

"Strike one." The captain said. "Comeone Arche!" Chester didn't want this to happen but she needed his support and given enough time they could get out of this alive. She chanted again. "Fire Ball!" Huge balls of flame bombarded the barrier still it held. "Strike two." Arche started to loose faith in herself and usually she is never like this. _Guess I could try it. _She chanted one last time. A minute or so passed and finaly she casted. "Indignation!" Huge bolts of lighting fiercly struck the barrier. It finaly dissappeared. The spell was not over yet. One of the bolts struck some of the soldiers killing them on impact.

The captain smiled. "Well done. You've lived out you purpose now." Arche turned around. He pulled out his handheld weapon and aimed it at her. "You've been expended." Tears formed from her eyes. "But you said-" She was struck in the chest. "Arche!" Chester ran to her aid. He too was hit by the captain's bullet. He was hit in the head. Both had died instantly. "I know what I said. Alright boys, we got what we needed. Now all we have to do is figure out how extract the mana from the tree and-" He turned around only to find his entire squad dead. Arrows filled the bodies of his men. "But-" An arrow had hit the captain between the eyes. He fell to ground dead. The remaining elves took refudge with young one and had gotten revenge on their assailants.

((Its sad I know. Arche and Chester are dead. We near the end of this tragic tale. sobs))


	7. Chapter 7

General Black ran out of tent after he gave the order. He stood there infront of his camp staring into the open plain. Thousands of soldiers from Alvanista came pouring down with swords and shields. Arrows rained down on the camp. The Arian forces gathered their weapons and attacked. They fired their rifles and canons. Cless grabbed his equipment then took Mint by the hand and they began to make a run for it. The General went back to his quarters only to find his prisoners had escaped. "Graghhh!" He left running in random directions in search of the two.

Cless and Mint ran till they were finaly at the end of the camp.The tents were getting caught on fire. The screams of soldiers in agony could be heard along with multiple explosions. Black made his way though his camp. Then finaly he found them. "You both are going to die." Cless drew his sword as did the general. "Mint get out of here." He whispered. Mint nodded and ran. Black pulled his pistol and fired. The bullet hitting its mark on her leg. She cried in pain. "Leaving so soon? The fun is just beginning!" He laughed.

The boy charged at the general and jumped shouting "Lighting Blade!" A huge bolt of lighting struck the general. He appeared unharmed. "What? No! I didn't work!" He knocked Cless accross the face laughing under his breath. He stood ready for another attack. "Phoenix!" He shouted. His body glowed into a ball of fire that took the shape of a bird. it soared at the general. He struck by another attack. Still he did not budge. "Your attacks can harm me buddy. As long as our king lives, I am immune."

Black charged in, both of them having a sword battle. The general was a master at sword play. Cless just couldn't keep up. He was kicked to the ground. "And so it ends. Once your out of the way. My men will sweep through this land. And I will reign surpreme." He push his sword down. Cless caught it with both hands. The edges of the blade were cutting his hands causing the sword to slid further down. With hand pushing down Black drew his pistol once more and fired.

The boy's shoulder was hit. His arm weakened. The blade drove its self into his chest. Cless coughed afew times then his body gave up. Black took the sword out and sheathed it. Mint looked at him in shock. "What a shame. The boy didn't stand a chance. Now your next cleric." He grabbed Mint her back up against his chest. He took out his knife and readied to end her. At that instant the elves came to their aid. Several of them aimed their arrows at the general. "Let her go." One said. He didn't take any chances. He slit Mint's throat and left her for dead. An arrow was fired htting in his neck. "But...how." He fell to ground lifeless.

In no time all the Arian soliers were killed with the help of the elves. It was at the instant the general was killed that his false god was slain by a rebelious group. After that the empire and all its provinces fell.

Cless and Mint were burried near the town of Totus.

((Not how I envisioned it. But the story is a tragedy.))


End file.
